<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A bird that never flew by SheyShocked</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084675">A bird that never flew</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheyShocked/pseuds/SheyShocked'>SheyShocked</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bird/Human Hybrids, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:42:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheyShocked/pseuds/SheyShocked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Markus’ spouse had no wings. It was all some of the other avian people, the easily envious ones, talked about. But Markus paid no attention to the gossip. He never wished for a better husband. In his eyes, Simon was perfect just the way he was. Wings or no.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Markus &amp; Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A bird that never flew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was sitting in my wip folder for way longer than I expected. It was meant to be a cute 5+1 story, where Simon was kinda supposed to be a human cuckoo in the nest of a race of bird people (without even him knowing), learning to navigate with Markus their two different worlds, but it kept misbehaving and stayed being just a small fragment of the thing I had planned for this AU. I debated whether I should post it as it is or not, and today I finally decided to hell with it, check for typos and out with it, see if people will like it or no. I sure hope so! In any case, thanks for reading, kudos and comments always appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Markus’ spouse had no wings. It was all some of the other avian people, the easily envious ones, talked about. Why would Markus, a gorgeous man with the biggest and most beautiful copper wings, take a freak, an abomination of their kind, as his mate? It had to be sorcery. But the man in question paid no attention to the mean gossip. He never wished for a better husband. In his eyes, Simon was perfect just the way he was. Wings or no.</p><p> </p><p>Not that it wasn’t unusual at first. Avians relied on their wings for the most mundane tasks, so living without them seemed almost unimaginable. That’s why Markus initially treated Simon like a nestling, something delicate he had to protect no matter the cost. It was driving the man up the wall. He wasn’t a child to be coddled. And he proved it to him, one small step at the time.</p><p> </p><p>When they laughed at him for being unable to enter their houses high in the tree crowns by flying, Simon taught himself how to build ladders, sturdy ones strong enough to carry his “slightly heavier” frame (Simon despised it when others made remarks about his weight – he looked fit just like every other avian, but the truth was he couldn’t even fully sit on his spouse’s lap, lest he would risk breaking his fragile bones. Markus always made sure to remind him that he didn’t mind it at all and was happy to use his durable body as a pillow at night).</p><p> </p><p>When they pitied him because he couldn’t get his wings groomed by his mate, one of the greatest signs of affection between two avians, Simon showed Markus that having his hair stroked while resting his weary head on his lap probably felt just as good (Markus enjoyed that attention too, once he got used to it. In some sense of the word, it was theirs, and thus meant more to him than ancient courting rituals, although Simon had nothing against grooming his feathers in return).</p><p> </p><p>When they ridiculed him for not being able to express himself through wing gestures, he worked together with Markus and their closest friends to learn from each other how they showed their emotions and what every small motion meant. That was much more challenging, especially for North, who had no patience to deal with subtlety, but eventually, it paid off tenfold (Markus in particular found cute Simon’s habit of covering his face with his hands instead of using wings when embarrassed. He also blushed prettily while doing so, it would be a shame to hide such a nice rosy blush behind the veil of feathers. Simon, on the other hand, couldn’t get enough of him fluttering his feathers and sometimes flapping his entire wings in the air when he was getting passionate about something).</p><p> </p><p>It took time and effort, but after a while, they learned to accommodate one another. But in their eyes, it was definitively worth every struggle. For when they laid in each other’s embrace at night, just basking in their closeness, there could be no doubt who was right and who was wrong about them and their relationship.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>